


Loud

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Backstage, Band Fic, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Touring, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin’s starting to get lonely at the beginning of the We Like It Quiet Tour, so Vic decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay this is porn
> 
> it’s based off of the We Like It Quiet Tour (and yes I did call it “Loud” bc irony). based off of [this](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHJmR7jW4AAja-I.jpg:large) picture and [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3d51f4d6353791423e103296d8d621c6/tumblr_nprnoq4ucp1tknsvao1_500.jpg) one. will involve vibrators, some dom/sub elements, wall sex, and Kellin Quinn touching himself. I don’t rly have much else to say lmao have fun

Kellin may or may not be having some World Tour nostalgia. Or maybe he’s just horny.

The We Like It Quiet Tour is great, it really is, but he misses being able to have sex with his boyfriend almost every night after each performance. He misses Vic greeting him backstage with soft kisses and rough hands in his hair. He misses the way Vic would be sweet one minute and demanding the next. Okay, he just really misses  _Vic_. And they haven’t even left California yet.

When the tour dates were first released, Vic mentioned possibly being able to go to the San Diego show. He ended up being busy that day, though, and he didn’t show up in Los Angeles, either. Now they’re in San Francisco and Vic still hasn’t said anything about coming, which means that he’s probably not, considering that pretty much the entire tour has sold out by now. Unless he got a ticket to one of the shows earlier without telling Kellin, which is a very Vic thing to do. Kellin doesn’t want to get his hopes up, though, so now he’s just really lonely and horny, and that’s why he is now lying on the floor of the stage during soundcheck, debating on whether or not it would be a good idea to just get himself off right then and there.

Yeah. He’s suffering from Vic withdrawal.

Nobody’s really paying any attention to him at the moment, too caught up in messing with their own instruments separately to think about what their lead singer is doing on the floor. They’re kind of used to his oddities, which Kellin is thankful for, because it means that he can warm his voice up in this exact position without being questioned. He doesn’t even really like soundcheck, though—who does, really?—and he’s got something much more important on his mind. Something like…well, like Vic, who will always be more important than soundcheck, no matter what the rest of the crew tells him.

“Kellin, what are you doing?” Justin asks in the midst of tuning his bass. “Aren’t you supposed to be singing or something?”

Kellin sighs. “ _Fuck off,_ ” he sings in a high-pitched tone. Then, in a regular speaking voice: “Okay, I sang.”

Justin rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Somebody’s gonna yell at you if you keep lying there, though.”

“Not if I’m singing  _while_  I’m lying here,” Kellin says, and then proceeds to sing part of their song “Go Go Go” while still on the floor. His motivation today is probably in negative numbers. Maybe he’ll end up just doing the entire show on the floor tonight.

His mind flashes to Vic, and the thought of his boyfriend watching him sing just makes him feel even more nostalgic. He really needs to get a grip. Or get himself off. The second option sounds much more appealing.

With no regards as to his surroundings, Kellin reaches down and slowly, subtly starts rubbing his fingers against his thighs. He can’t help but imagine Vic leaning over him, kissing his neck, moving down across his chest and palming him at his crotch. Unconsciously, his mouth forms the word “Vic,” quiet and almost whimpering as it passes his lips, sounding almost like a plea.

“Speaking of your boyfriend…”

Hearing Jack’s voice, Kellin stops what he’s doing and looks up. “Wait, what about my boyfriend?”

Jack shrugs and holds up a plastic bag, looking down at Kellin with a confused but unsurprised look on his face. “Vic gave this to me before we left,” he says. “I don’t know what it is because he told me not to look. But he said he wanted you to wear it tonight. Specifically tonight.” He sets the bag down on Kellin’s chest. “Here you go. Now stop jerking off and get off the floor, loser. We’ve got songs to practice.”

Kellin sighs loudly and dramatically, which is something he seems to do on an hourly basis. (It’s not his fault, though, when there are so many things to complain about.) Then he slowly sits up and opens the bag, his heart skipping a beat when he sees what’s inside. Vic can’t be serious. Except that he is, because Vic never jokes about things like this.

 _Fuck you, Vic,_ Kellin thinks to himself.

Then he thinks about what Vic’s classic response would be:  _How about I fuck you instead?_

It’s fitting, too, because in the plastic bag is none other than a brand new, bright purple vibrator.

Well, Kellin  _was_  horny.

—

It’s about five minutes before Sleeping With Sirens is supposed to perform that night, and instead of warming up, Kellin is in the bathroom, making sure that he’s got the vibrator properly inserted and positioned. His thoughts are focused less on the show and more on the hope that he’ll get to see Vic. The remote that would usually come with these types of toys was suspiciously absent from the bag, so he’s going to assume that Vic has it, because once again, this is a very Vic thing to do. It’s not the first time that Vic has forced Kellin to wear a plug or vibrator out in public, and these situations usually end in great sex. One might come to the conclusion that he’s excited, which would be an understatement.

God, he’s so whipped.

The vibrator is a fairly decent size and fits nicely inside of him—one of Vic’s better purchases, for sure—and he’s almost afraid that he’ll end up being too obvious onstage because of how good it feels. He takes a few steps back and forth, making sure that it’s not uncomfortable when he moves, and he can’t help but check himself out in the mirror while he’s at it, just to make sure he looks as great as he feels. His ripped black skinny jeans make his legs look on point, his hair is messy but in a hot way, and he’s got his ripped black Aerosmith tank to top it all off. (Not that he’s going to be doing any sort of topping tonight, because that’s just too much to ask of him.)

Once he’s sure that everything is good, he walks out of the bathroom, and only a few seconds later, he feels some slow and subtle vibrations. He pauses for a brief moment, allowing himself a split second to revel in the pleasure before he pushes forward and meets back up with the rest of the guys. If Vic is here tonight, then he’s probably planning on messing with the settings on the vibrator throughout the show. Great.

“So, Kells,” Jack says casually. “What’s the thing that Vic wanted you to wear?”

Kellin can feel his face heating up, because there is no way in hell that he’s letting Jack (or anyone else, for that matter) know about what he and his boyfriend do. “Um, nothing, really,” he says quickly, trying to focus less on how good the vibrator feels and more on…well, on anything else. “Just—just this little thing, y’know. Like—hey, have you ever noticed how good Justin’s hair looks?” He laughs nervously and sort of gently shoves Jack in Justin’s direction, and Jack just gives him another confused-but-unsurprised look. Whatever. He’ll take it. It’s better than having to explain that there’s a vibrator in his ass. His and Vic’s sex lives are their business and their business only.

Honestly, if Vic wasn’t so sexy and persuasive, Kellin probably would’ve killed him by now.

After a few more minutes of last-minute warm-ups (and Kellin avoiding Jack and generally just pretending that he doesn’t exist), it’s time for them to go onstage, and sure enough, less than two minutes in, Kellin notices a certain someone in the front row. What a sneaky asshole.

Vic touches his index finger to his lips when he notices Kellin staring at him, as if trying to send him a message, telling him to be quiet and not to make a scene about any of this. Kellin, of course, understands immediately and does his best to pretend that he’s not even there, treating the show the same way he would if Vic was still in San Diego. But Vic  _isn’t_  in San Diego; he’s right here, watching him with what Kellin knows is his bedroom eyes. He’s got something planned for tonight, something that Kellin’s been desperately wishing for.

They’re only on their second song when Vic turns the vibrations up, and Kellin’s voice cracks ever-so-slightly as he tries not to think about it. Briefly, he locks eyes with Vic, who just gives him a tiny, innocent smile, one that’s anything but innocent. Kellin tries not to shift around in any sort of suspicious way, but damn, it’s hard. And so is he.

Soon enough, Kellin decides that he wasn’t joking when he thought that maybe he’d end up performing the entire show lying on his back on the floor, because that’s exactly what he starts doing: he lies down on the rug that they have on the stage, still holding up the microphone, and stays there for a bit at certain points. He feels kind of bad for the short people that won’t be able to see him at all now, but there’s also a vibrator in his ass and he really needs to just do something about it already. He’s sweaty as fuck and his hair is falling into his face like it always does, and he reaches down to do what he did earlier at soundcheck. He’s done things like this before and it doesn’t really faze him (especially when Vic’s  _right there_  and that’s way more important than what anybody else thinks), so with that, he starts gripping and moving his fingers along his inner thighs. His high-pitched singing is punctuated by soft moaning and gasping noises in between syllables, and he has to fight to keep himself from lifting his hips up. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he can see Vic watching him even more intently, the playful look in his eyes having switched to something downright seductive.

At one point, someone throws a shirt onstage, which Kellin grabs and starts reading out loud, joking that it says something along the lines of “I saw you guys in December with Pierce the Veil who are a bunch of sellouts” (roughly). He mostly says it just to poke fun at Vic and see how he reacts, and Vic, of course, takes this as an opportunity to reach into his pocket, press a button on the remote, and make the vibrations even more intense. Kellin grits his teeth and tries not to make any sudden movements in reaction, but _fuck_ , it feels so good. He then quickly adds that, no, that’s not actually what the shirt says and really he loves Vic. At that, Vic breaks into a goofy little grin, and Kellin has to pretend that he doesn’t see and that he doesn’t think Vic’s smile could probably outshine the sun. (Vic still doesn’t turn the vibrations down, though. Damn him.)

The rest of the show is fun, of course, because it always is, but this time it’s more intense in the sense that Kellin usually doesn’t have a vibrator up his ass while he’s singing. He hopes that he’s hidden it well and that nobody will think anything of him lying on the floor half the time, even though  _maybe_  all the rubbing and grabbing at his thighs got him a little bit excited and  _maybe_  these vibrations are making it kind of hard for him to stand up and _maybe_  he’s even hornier now than he was earlier. Maybe.

And then it ends, just like that, and it was a great time and he’s happy about it, but that doesn’t stop him from rushing backstage abnormally quickly when one of the crew members tells him, “Hey, your boyfriend’s coming back here soon. Real soon. Normally we probably wouldn’t let him do this, but he’s yours, so…”

The rush of pure excitement and joy (mixed with the need for Vic to fuck him senseless) when he hears those words is almost unbelievable. “Oh m-my God, really?” he stutters, finding it hard to talk properly with the vibrations running through him. “Thanks so much, h-holy shit, I could—I could fucking kiss you right now!” He doesn’t, obviously, because his lips are reserved for Vic. But, well, he certainly could.

Kellin sits down against a nearby wall to catch his breath and stay out of the way of everyone else, mostly so that he can attempt to fuck himself on this vibrator without anyone noticing. He reaches down to touch himself once again, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, when he hears a beautifully familiar voice call, “Where’s my pretty singer boyfriend?”

He stands back up immediately, grinning widely when he sees Vic standing on the other side of the room. “I’m right here!” he calls back, and before Vic can react, Kellin has sprinted towards him and practically jumped into his arms.

“A very warm welcome,” Vic comments, an amused look on his face, and Kellin just sighs and wraps his arms tighter around him, burying his face into Vic’s shoulder.

“Sh-shut up,” he stammers, his voice hot and breathy. “You’ve been teasing me all night, asshole. I’m s-so fucking horny right now.”

Vic raises an eyebrow at him, a knowing smile on his lips. “Oh, really?” he says quietly, making sure that no one is paying attention to their conversation. “I never would’ve guessed, judging by the way you were touching yourself up there and all the cute little noises coming out of your mouth.”

“That’s your f-fault,” Kellin says. At this point, he has to hold himself back from grinding his body against Vic’s right there.

“Oh, was it?” Vic says, a falsely contemplative expression on his face, as if he doesn’t already know. “And what did I ever do to you, other than give you a little going-away present?”

“Just f-fuck me a-already,” Kellin pleads bluntly, grabbing a fistful of the fabric of Vic’s shirt. Vic’s demeanor changes then, just like earlier when Kellin was on the floor, from joking to serious, from a gaze full of mischief to those goddamn bedroom eyes again. Vic glances around, again to make sure that no one is paying attention to them. Then he takes Kellin by the hand and quickly pulls him into the nearby dressing room, closing and locking the door behind them. The moment they’re alone, Vic pushes Kellin up against the wall and proceeds to kiss the shit out of him.

Kellin moans into Vic’s mouth, the touch of their lips like magic. It’s sloppy and clumsy, because they’re both impatient and Kellin can barely contain himself with the multiple different sensations that he’s feeling. Vic breaks the kiss off far too soon for Kellin’s liking, stepping back with wide eyes, almost as if he’s taking a moment to just look at Kellin and admire him. “You wore one of those ripped tank tops,” he says approvingly—Kellin knows how much Vic likes when he wears them. “Good. I’ll be fucking you in it later.” Then he adds, “What you did onstage tonight. I want you to do it again. But better.”

Without question, Kellin drops down to the floor of the room. He knows how much Vic likes to be a voyeur, and he’s eager to give him what he wants. He slowly pulls his pants down, revealing the growing bulge in his boxers, and Vic sits down on the nearby couch, nodding in anticipation. “Touch yourself, baby,” he says. “Fuck yourself.”

Kellin starts to palm himself, grabbing through the fabric, before he soon gives in and rushes to pull his boxers off completely. He wraps his fingers around his cock, sighing in relief at the contact, and slowly moves his hand up and down, closing his eyes and letting out soft moans. Vic takes the opportunity to change the vibrator’s setting and make it even more intense, and Kellin gasps, thrusting his hips up into the air as the pleasure rolls over him. “Ugh, f-fuck,” he groans, torn between letting it all out and keeping quiet in case someone hears him. His hands are shaking slightly, and while one focuses on stroking himself, the other grips at the torn edges of his tank top. He moves his hips up and down and around, fitting even more of the vibrator inside him and letting out the smallest of noises in response to how good it feels.

“Okay,” Vic says after a few moments, his voice low and rough. “Now stop—can’t have you coming already.”

Kellin opens his eyes and glances over at him—he’s definitely been getting himself off through his pants to the sight of Kellin masturbating. Kellin really wants to continue—his body is electric, begging to be touched—but he does as Vic says and pulls his hand away. Vic stands back up and looks him over, eyes full of lust. “Up,” he demands.

The controlling tone of his voice has shivers running up and down Kellin’s body, and he stands up with Vic, his legs shaking from the pleasure of the vibrator and the urge to touch himself down there again. Vic reaches into his pocket and presses a button on the remote, and then the vibrations stop suddenly, causing Kellin to let out another small gasp in surprise and mild disappointment. “Now take it out,” Vic says bluntly. “You’ve done enough performing with it for tonight.”

Kellin sighs sensually as he pulls the vibrator out, his face heating up a little bit at the fact that Vic is watching him do it. Vic has watched him do all sorts of dirty things, obviously, but the feelings of playful embarrassment, like a teenager in love, are still there. Even if they only reappear when sex toys are involved.

“Good,” Vic says approvingly, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. “Now the real fun begins, baby.”

With that, Vic closes the distance between them and pushes Kellin up against the nearby wall, their lips only inches from each other. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good, right here, right now,” Vic says seductively; the way he speaks is making Kellin melt. “And you’re going to fucking love it, and it’ll be so good that you’ll find yourself waking up in the middle of the night jerking yourself off because you need that again. And when you get back home, Kells, I’ll be there to give it to you.”

Kellin lets out a soft moan just at how Vic’s talking, how he’s describing everything so perfectly, his voice soft like silk. “Please,” Kellin breathes, nodding excitedly and batting his eyelashes. “I need you. Now.”

Vic wastes no time in sealing their lips together, grabbing at Kellin’s exposed hips and pulling him closer. The kiss is passionate and heated, and Kellin’s trying so hard not to moan too loudly or even breathe too heavily. It’s hard, though, when Vic’s lips are some of the most tantalizing things Kellin’s ever come into contact with, and Vic is kissing him like he’s dying and Kellin is his air, and holy  _shit_ , he’s missed these goddamn lips so much.

Vic pulls away suddenly, both of them inevitably breathing hard and sweating like crazy, Kellin sweating even more now than he was onstage. “You’re trying to keep the noise down, aren’t you?” Vic says knowingly, that stupid little smirk back on his face. “Don’t wanna get caught fucking your boyfriend. Cute. But let me tell you something.” He leans in close, his mouth right next to Kellin’s ear. “This might be the We Like It Quiet Tour,” he says deliberately, “but when you’re with me, you have every right to be loud as  _fuck_.”

Kellin nods again, out of breath and ready to just start moaning like there’s no tomorrow. “Oh, believe me, Vic. I can be loud for you.”

Vic quickly nips at Kellin’s earlobe, giggling in a way that’s both mischievous and sexy. “Let’s see what you’ve got, then.”

He takes a condom and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket before pulling his pants down, rolling them around his ankles and following them up with his boxers. He’s already fairly hard from watching Kellin, and they’re both more than ready. “I think the vibrator prepared me enough,” Kellin says boldly with a tiny smirk of his own. “No foreplay this time.”

Taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, Vic raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise at this level of confidence. “Will do.” Then he proceeds to tear open the condom with his teeth and slip it onto his shaft, quickly coating himself with lube as Kellin watches him impatiently. He doesn’t care that these walls are probably super thin, and he’s pretty sure that Vic doesn’t, either. They’re going to be just as loud as they would be if they were alone in their house.

Kellin spreads his legs apart a little bit, though it’s harder to do standing up, and without hesitation, Vic slowly pushes himself in, grabbing at Kellin’s ass at the same time. Kellin gasps at the suddenness, leaning his head against the wall and briefly closing his eyes. “Ah, fuck…keep going…”

Vic gladly obliges and lets himself go in deeper, though he allows a moment for Kellin to get used to the full feeling. “Yeah, like that,” Kellin whispers, revealing a more demanding side with his next few words. “I want you to fuck me hard and fuck me fast, like you said you would. You want me to be loud? Give me a reason to scream.”

“Oh, I can absolutely do that,” Vic says, and Kellin doesn’t even have time to revel in how gloriously cocky it is, because his thoughts are interrupted by Vic pulling himself out and unexpectedly slamming back in.

Kellin cries out in much more pleasure than pain, reaching out and grabbing hold of Vic’s shoulders for support. His knees are so weak that he feels like they’re going to give out at any second, but Vic makes sure to completely pin him against the wall and keep him standing upright. The thrusts are exactly what he asked for, hard and fast, pushing him up against the wall repeatedly, and the added pain from all of that just makes it even better. Even if he’s not making any particularly loud noises, no doubt someone can hear the sound of his body hitting the wall again and again. It’s an oddly thrilling thought.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he whimpers, pressing his body closer to Vic’s and wrapping his legs around Vic’s waist. Vic has no problem holding him up by fucking him and simply thrusts faster, tightening his grip. He can’t stop his hands from moving up and down Kellin’s gorgeous, sweaty body, switching from his back down to his hips and his ass, pushing the loose fabric of his tank top up out of the way and gripping at his thighs hard enough to leave the bruises that he fucking loves. Ever since Kellin expressed his desire to be marked up, his love for looking back on those hickeys and bruises and scratches as they heal and running his fingers across them in moments of nostalgia, Vic hasn’t wasted a single opportunity. Even now, as he’s pulling himself in and out, in and out, he leans forward and decides to add to the collection of hickeys always littered on Kellin’s neck—it’s been running low since the World Tour ended. His lips drive Kellin absolutely crazy, the way he sucks on the skin as he moves, all deep groans and fingernails digging into Kellin’s skin, and Kellin doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

“Harder,” he groans, digging his fingernails into Vic’s upper back. Vic makes sure to fuck him even rougher, taking no time in between thrusts. His lips meet with Kellin’s once again, this kiss even more sloppy and wild, but neither of them care because they both need it. Kellin’s voice is high-pitched and still whiny as fuck, but Vic thinks it’s hot, so he decides not to do anything about it. Vic takes both of Kellin’s arms and pins them up against the wall, firmly holding him there and fucking him while he moans. There are few things that turn Kellin on more than Vic’s dominating side.

“Oh, shit, _shit_ ,” Kellin gasps loudly, his mouth open as he times his hip movements with Vic’s. “You’re s-so hot…”

Vic smirks and bites at Kellin’s neck once again, eliciting an unintelligible moan that someone else is sure to hear. He feels embarrassed for maybe a fraction of a second before Vic bites harder, and that’s when he decides that he doesn’t give a fuck; Vic is so good, and he’s so turned on, and there is nothing holding him back. He might not be saying anything in particular, just making noises, but his voice is so clear and projects so well that they might as well be completely alone, with nothing outside the walls of the dressing room.

Suddenly, Vic switches his position up a little bit, fucking Kellin from a better angle and hitting him right where he really wants it. Kellin yells out in a state of pure bliss, arching his back slightly off of the wall. “More,” he begs. “Keep f-fucking me there…”

Vic’s hold on Kellin’s arms tightens, proceeding to fuck him even harder and deeper, pushing him back against the wall. Kellin leans his head back, closing his eyes and letting his greasy hair fall into his face, unable to stop himself from swearing and moaning almost as loud as his voice will let him. His whole body is starting to shake as he gets closer to his climax, letting out screams of euphoria every time Vic hits him there. Vic himself, though usually far less vocal, is making his own low groans and muttering things like “Fuck, Kells” and “You’re so hot, baby.” His voice always gets so rough, and it’s one of Kellin’s favorite sounds.

Unexpectedly, there’s a knocking on the door, followed by Jack’s voice: “Um, what’s going on in there?”

Vic does no more than glance over at it, not slowing his pace for a single moment. Kellin’s far too horny to care by now; as far as he’s concerned, Jack doesn’t exist. It’s just sweat and saliva and moaning and his body pressed against Vic’s.

“Let him know,” Vic pants, his hands for sure leaving marks on Kellin’s wrists at this point. “Let him know what’s going on in here.”

Kellin’s already ahead of him, emitting all sorts of sex noises like he was born to do it. “Fuck me so hard, Vic,” he whines, less to deter Jack and more for his own benefit. “I-I’m so close, I’m gonna come!”

Vic already knew that, of course, because it’s easy to tell when Kellin’s about to come. His voice gets all thin and wispy and raspy and his movements get more erratic, everything about him pointing to hot desperation. Vic’s close, too, possibly even closer than Kellin is, so he keeps going, only lasting a few more seconds before he lets out a fairly loud groan and finally comes. The sound of it makes Kellin even more desperate and frustrated than he already is, and he lifts up his hips as Vic slows down.

Vic takes only a few short moments to catch his breath before he lets go of one of Kellin’s arms and reaches down, grabbing Kellin’s achingly hard cock and pumping it up and down. Kellin shudders at the touch, his eyelids fluttering as Vic strokes him quickly, making sure not to fuck around. Kellin doesn’t last long, either, screaming out, “Holy shit, Vic, I’m coming— _fuck_!”

He’s a complete mess when it’s all over and they both inevitably drop to the floor in a tangle of bodies and hair and sweat and cum (which Kellin has, unfortunately, gotten all over his tank top just like he always does). They breathe deeply as they clean themselves off the best that they can, not saying anything for a few moments and mostly just reveling in the feeling that they’ve both been needing all night. Finally, Kellin says, “Was that loud enough for you?”

Vic flashes him a grin, running his fingers affectionately through his pretty boyfriend’s hair. “Oh, yeah. You’ll be getting shit about this for the entire rest of the tour.”

Kellin snorts. “Can’t wait.”

“You can use that vibrator, too, while you’re gone,” Vic says. “With the remote and everything. To keep you entertained until you get back.”

Kellin raise an eyebrow. “And what’ll happen when I get back?”

“Simple. I’ll fuck you so hard and so good and so dirty that it’ll make this look like a Disney movie. Where should we do it, hmm? Should I fuck you on the kitchen counter?”

“Ew, no,” Kellin says. “We make food on that counter.”

Vic laughs. “True. I’ll think of something for you, though.” He winks. “Until then, though, I think it’s time to face your bandmates.”

“Oh boy.”

Sure enough, when Kellin and Vic exit the dressing room, Justin pops his head out from around the corner. “Is it safe now? Because I think I need to get something out of there.”

Vic nods. “Yeah, you should be good.”

Justin sighs and takes a few steps into the room. “Do you two realize how fucking loud you were? Especially Kellin. Jesus Christ. Gabe started blasting Pantera to drown you guys out.”

“Sorry,” Kellin says, even though he’s really not.

“I can’t believe you just had sex in this room,” Justin continues, taking another few steps inside before suddenly stopping in his tracks. “Um…?”

“What?” Vic asks.

Justin heads over to the other side of the room and returns a few seconds later with the purple vibrator and its remote. “Is this yours?” he says, sounding so absolutely  _done_  with them.

“Uh…yeah,” Kellin says slowly, his face heating up as he takes the objects.

Vic snorts, and Justin makes a disgusted face. “And here I thought the World Tour was over,” he mutters, walking away, and once he’s completely out of sight, Kellin and Vic just burst into laughter.


End file.
